


Flowers in the Window

by purple_dahlias_in_winter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_dahlias_in_winter/pseuds/purple_dahlias_in_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is in for a surprise when it's time to bring the new member of her family home.  Cuteness and fluff ensue.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in the Window

It was a lazy Sunday at 221B Baker Street.  There were no cases for Sherlock and Molly was not scheduled to work that day.  Had it been six months ago, Sherlock would have been yelling, "Bored, bored, BORED!!" And shooting a the wall.  But, not today.  Today, he was in his pajama bottoms, t-shirt and dressing gown, barefoot of course.  His head was laying in Molly Hooper's lap while she listened to her iPod and read a Pathology journal.  Sherlock's hands were steepled beneath his chin and his eyes closed, lost in his mind palace.  All of a sudden, he lifted his head from it's place in Molly's lap and asked,"Molly, what is that song called?"

"Which song, Sherlock?"

"The one playing in your ears.  I can hear it all the way over here."  Molly's cheeks turned a slight pink and giggled.

"Oh, sorry love.  I didn't know it was that loud.  I'll turn it down right now."

"Molly! I asked you what it was called, not to turn it down."

Molly informed Sherlock the name of the song and the name of the band that played it.  Sherlock hmmed in response and settled back into her lap.  Molly smiled and continued her reading.

 

***************

Six Months Later:

 

This particular Sunday the scene was slightly different.  Sherlock was the one sitting with Molly's head in his lap.  One hand was busy holding a cold case file that Greg had let him have after successfully having solved a triple homicide.   _He'd earned it._ His other hand was softly stroking Molly's protruding belly.  The soft strokes were so comforting that Molly soon found herself asleep.  Sherlock used the rare opportunity to be alone with his unborn daughter and started speaking to her.  He bent forward slightly, careful not to wake his sleeping wife.

"Hello Meredith Elizabeth Anne.  I am your father.  It is almost time for you to come out and meet us.  I do have to confess something, though.  I am a little bit afraid.  Afraid of failing you, of not being the father you need.  I have been told numerous times by your mum and uncle John, also by your aunt Mary and your Nana Hudson that once you are born everything will change.  That everything will be okay and that you will love me no matter what.  But the doubts and fears still linger in me.  I have never been responsible for anyone else's life, other than my own, and we all know how good I did with that."  He sighed and a small smiled crossed his lips.  "You and your mum are something I did not expect to have in my life.  I was always a solitary man, being alone protected me.  But, being alone was, well…. lonely.  I don't know how your uncle Mycroft does it.  We'll have to ask him sometime."  He chuckled.

"It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that I was in love with your mother.  But, when I make up my mind about something there is nothing that can make me stray from that decision.  When I decided that it was time to act upon my feelings for your mum I knew that someday she would want to have children.  So when I found out about your impending arrival I wasn't really surprised."

"Lizzie, I am not, by any means, a humble man. Nor am I a good man, but now I can honestly say that I am a better man than I was before.  I want to promise you that I will try my hardest to make your life easier than what mine has been.  In me you will always have an ear willing to listen and an open mind.  I have not met you yet, but just know that you and your mother hold my heart.  The ice that I had encased my heart in has melted and I have your mother, and partly your uncle John, to thank for that.  They've saved my life countless times, you know.  But those are stories for another day."  Sherlock smiled and have Molly's belly another light peck.  Molly stirred at that and Sherlock sat back up.

"Sherlock, were you saying something?"

"No, it's was nothing Molly.  Maybe you should play some music for the baby.  You know how she seems to enjoy the sounds of your iPod.  When she's finally out here with us I shall introduce her to the beauty of the violin, but in the meantime, I guess it's okay if she listens to the muffled sounds of your silly pop music."  He gave her a sideways glance and a small lopsided smile.

"Okay, Mr. Music Snob!!"  Molly chuckled and slapped his arm as she got up and grabbed the headphones.  She settled them on her belly and pressed play on the one song that usually made her daughter start kicking.

 

****************

Two months later:

It had been three days since Meredith Elizabeth Anne Holmes had been brought into the world and she had just arrived home a few hours ago.

John, Mary, Sunny and Mrs. Hudson had been waiting for them to arrive home from the hospital.  They'd stayed for an hour.  John, Mary and Mrs. Hudson had cooed over Lizzie endlessly.  Sunny Watson, at two years old, had taken one look at Lizzie Holmes and decided that they were now best friends.

The Watsons had just left, with Mrs. Hudson walking them to the door and returning to her flat.

The new parents were now alone with their curly haired, blue eyed child.  Molly went to the kitchen to start a light dinner for her and Sherlock, as he took their daughter up the stairs to what used to be John Watson's room and was now her nursery.

And that is where Molly found them a couple of minutes later.  She heard the strumming of a guitar and rushed up the stairs as fast as her healing body allowed her to.  She stood in the doorway and watched the scene in front of her unfold.

_"When I first held you I was cold,_

_a melting snowman, I was told._

_But, there was no one there to hold_

_before_

_I swore_

_That I would be alone forever more..."_

Molly couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.  She let Sherlock finish the song and when he was done she quietly made her way downstairs and into the sitting room.  She sat on the sofa and waited for him to come back down.

"She fell asleep Molly.  I think she liked the surprise I had for her." He smiled the widest smile she had ever seen on him.

The tears began forming in Molly's eyes again.  She walked up to Sherlock and wrapped her arms around his waist.  Sherlock returned the embrace, settling his chin on top of Molly's head.

"Sherlock Holmes, where did you learn to play the guitar??? And when?  That was absolutely beautiful!"

"Oh, Molly!  I learned it on youtube, of course.  I did it the other day when you went shopping for Lizzie's clothes with Mary."  He said triumphantly.

"But, why?"

"Do you remember a few months ago, that one Sunday I asked the name of the song you were listening to?"

"Yes, I do recall that moment.  The next day the doctor confirmed your suspicions that I was pregnant."

"While I was resting on you lap, thinking, I came to the realization that you might be pregnant.  And then that song came on in your ears and I knew that our lives were going to change forever.  Then you told me the name of the song and I looked up the lyrics.  That was exactly how I felt about you and our child."  Sherlock released Molly from their embrace, settled his hands on her shoulders and his forehead on hers.

"Molly Hooper, before you I thought that being alone protected me.  I had never allowed sentiment in to my life.  But now, with Lizzie and you here I cannot begin to imagine what my life would be be like.  I love you both so much."

"Oh, Sherlock!  You and that big brain of yours amaze me more and more everyday.  I am so glad that the size of your heart in catching up in size to your brain." She smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.  "But, what happened to teaching Lizzie the beauty of the violin?"  She teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, well.... she does have my hair and eyes, I figured it'd only be fair to let her have your atrocious taste in music."  The sound of Sherlock's laughter came to an abrupt halt when Lizzie's cries began to echo from the room upstairs.

"Okay, Mr. Holmes.  Go play some of my atrocious music to appease your daughter.  While you're at it, she could probably use a nappy change, too!"  Molly pulled away from Sherlock, smiled and have her husband a wink as she walked back to the kitchen.

***************

**Author's Note:**

> This little work of fanfic is dedicated with much love to two special girls that changed my life, my niece and my best friends daughter that was just born. I have always loved this song by Travis and it is become even more special to me after the birth of these two girls.


End file.
